walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Inmates
"Inmates" is the tenth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead.http://www.amctv.com/schedule#series/The+Walking+Dead It aired on AMC at 9/8c on February 16, 2014, and on Fox at 9pm on February 17, 2014. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Beth Greene narrating a letter discussing life before the group reaches the prison. She then cuts to the present where she and Daryl Dixon are around a campfire. Beth insists that they must not be the only survivors from the prison incident. After Daryl doesn't respond, Beth yells at him saying that since he is a tracker, they should track the others. She then goes off on her own into the forest, with Daryl following in slow pursuit. After waking on a prison walkway that was destroyed by the tank Glen collects supplies from the prsion cells. Pushing his way through many walkers in riot gear he bumps into Tara. The espape the prison by distracting the walkers and reach the road close to the prison bus. After a small group of walkers attack Glen collapses leaving Tara to tackle a remaining walkers. She looks up to see a military truck, three people climb out. Other Cast Co-Stars *Christopher *Christopher's Father Uncredited *Will Martin as Sick Teenager. *Denny Ainsworth as Woodbury Resident 1. *Deanna Dixon as Woodbury Resident 11. *Becky Shaw as Achey Woman. *Kerry Condon as Clara. Deaths *Luke (Confirmed Fate/Corpse) *Molly (Confirmed Fate/Corpse) '' *Christopher *Christopher's Father (Alive and Zombified) '' *Achey Woman (Zombified) *Sick Teenager (Zombified) *Woodbury Resident 1 (Zombified) *Woodbury Resident 11 (Zombified) *Lilly Chambler (Confirmed Fate) *Prison residents on the prison bus (Zombified) (excluding Jeanette) Trivia *First appearance of Abraham Ford. *First appearance of Eugene Porter. *First appearance of Rosita Espinosa. *First (and last) appearance of Christopher. *First (and last) appearance of Christopher's Father. *First mention of Terminus. *Last mention of Lilly Chambler. *Last appearance of Luke. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Molly. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Achey Woman. *Last appearance of Sick Teenager. *Last appearance of Clara. (Zombified) *The episode features the return of the other groups who escaped the prison. *The title of this episode refers to the sign on the road leading to The Prison, which reads, "Hitchhikers may be escaped Inmates." The group is running away from the prison, three out of the five groups going along said road. The prison group is a bunch of "Inmates." *This is the last official appearance of The Prison, despite being destroyed last two episodes. **Many of the cast members showed up for the shooting of the scenes with the prison in them, claiming that "it was like saying goodbye to a character." *This episode shows the return of Carol Peletier after being absent for 6 episodes, she was last seen in "Indifference". *Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita are posed almost exactly as their comic counterparts are on the cover of Issue 53 at the end of this episode. *Judith is confirmed to be alive in this episode. *Andrew Lincoln (Rick Grimes), Chandler Riggs (Carl Grimes), and Danai Gurira (Michonne) do not appear in this episode. Interestingly, they were the only three main characters to appear in the previous episode. **This is the third episode that Rick Grimes does not appear in. *As of this episode, Scott Wilson (Hershel) and David Morrissey (The Governor) have been removed from the opening credits. *This episode marks the second time Jeanette's status as unknown. **With Jeanette's fate unknown, no one from Woodbury is confirmed to be alive. *Although Glenn proposed to Maggie in "This Sorrowful Life", it was confirmed in this episode that they did actually get married, as Glenn tells Tara that Maggie is his wife. *The stolen bottle of whiskey that Bob had since "Indifference" is seen by Glenn at the prison. Glenn turned it in to a molotov cocktail to aid in escaping the prison. Videos Promos Sneak Peek(s) References Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4